Evans versus Potter
by hp4eva786
Summary: we all know that lily hate james with a burning passion and then somehow fell in love and ended up marryng him. but how did it all happen. join lily and the marauders in their sixth year as they creat havoc .... read and review and i'll do yours too. than
1. summary banner

This isn't really the first chapter but I wanted to post it anyway. There wasn't enough space in the summary so I didn't get to write everything I had wanted do so here is the actual proper summary.

Summary : Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Both die. cry cry cry. the End. that's how the story goes right? WRONG!! James Potter a marauder and Lily Evans a hard working girl. if i didnt know better i'd say they weren't even the same species. while the girl is all for studying full time, the boy only has times for pranking and of course 'admiring' Lily Evans. Will she ever give him the chance? No way. Or thats how it seems. What happens when they have no choice but to work together? Will one stop asking the other out and the other stop planning to kill the opponent for five minutes so that they can at least try to work together? With an evil lord on the rise and emotions up high this is a story you CANNOT ignore.

Now you guy can go on and read the story. Please review coz I would really appreciate it as it is my first fanfic. I have also posted this story under the same name and penname on the site allows graphics and all my pictures for the chapters are on that site so you can check that out if you want. Also if you review my story I will check your out and leave one too. Promise. Buy for now. Hope you enjoy

**also if you want to see my banner than ask me at I havnt mastered graphics so I did it on publisher but its good anyways. **


	2. meet lily Evans

Chapter 1 - Meet Lily Evans

**disclaimer : nothing is mine apart from anything you dont recognise.**

Lily woke up as usual at six in the morning. She took a long hot shower and after drying herself thoroughly she got dressed into her brand new school robes. As she stood in front of the full-length mirror in her dorm, she smiled at her reflection and began brushing her long auburn-red hair.

Lily looked at her watch. 6:59 and knew that any minute now the alarm would go off and the other girls in the dormitory would soon be waking up. Which they did, after several attempts of shutting the alarm. As the rest of the girls stirred out of their sleep, fully aware that Lily would be wide awake, they started getting ready for their first day back of their seventh year.

Lily sighed. She was beginning her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would miss the place so much after leaving in July. This was her home as it had been for the past six years just like her friends had become her second family. Hogwarts was the only place in the whole world where she ever felt like she belonged and her magical abilities were accepted by others (minus the Slytherins but who cares what they think).

Her own parents tried their best to understand but being muggles and all they couldn't get much. She was grateful for their efforts which was more than she could say for her older sister Petunia who hated Lily guts. Why? Oh I don't know. What could Lily have possibly done to make her sister do angry? An anger that she has held on to since Lily's eleventh birthday and it doesn't seem like she would be letting go any time soon.

She remembered everything. How good it had felt to be part of a happy family. But after her letter, nothing was the same again.

She remembered the day as if it were yesterday. She even remembered the wish she had hoped to make. She had hoped that for once both her parents were free to spend time with her and the day would do smooth. How innocent her hopes and worries had been then when her biggest worry was trying to have a decent meal with all her family present. Not that her family was big or anything. In fact it was small. Lily and her sister Petunia lived with their parents and her grandmother.

She remembered…

Her father Stewart Evans was a tall man with brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. He was a well respected doctor and worked at St.Georges hospital their local hospital. He worked very hard to earn money for the family's need. He woke up before anyone else and often worked late many nights. Lily often missed him but was glad for the few minutes they could spend together.

Her mother, Katie Evans was a short plump woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. All the children in the street loved her mum and loved her double chocolate chip cookies even more. Yep. That's right. Her mother was a part time cook. She worked part-time during the weekdays and on the week-ends she worked full-time in the hotel round the corner which was called Danny's Diner. Her boss: Danniella, one of her mum's friends often came round Lily's house.

Petunia always spent most of her time out of the house. Being a trusted teenager she was allowed to spend her time doing whatever she liked as long as she told one of her parents or left a note. If not out and about she would be shut herself in her room trying to 'perfect' herself. Either trying a new style on her shoulder-length brown wavy hair or applying mascara to her lashes and then going to some party or other with her friends.

Not being old enough to go anywhere on her own, Lily often found herself alone in the house with only her old grandmother for company. But Lily didn't mind at all because she loved her grandmother much more than anyone else in her family. Her parents often said that I was just like my grandmother when she used to be young. She was glad for that since she always felt like an outsider in her brown-hair-and-eyes family. She loved looking into her grandmother's twinkling emerald eyes which resembled her own. 

Her grandmother always made Lily feel loved when she her parents and sister didn't have the time for her. Her favorite times were when she used to sit in her Grandmas rocking chair, listening to her stories. Those were the best times of her life. Too bad they didn't last long.

It had all started when Lily had got her Hogwarts letter during her birthday breakfast. How excited she was. It was the sixteenth of August and that meant that today was…. Her birthday. She was so happy. Over the moon as her mother put it. Anyways, her parents had promised to make the day even more special than usual since they were never both able to make it to any of her special events.

Following the lovely smell of her mum's delicious cooking down the stairs, she entered the kitchen to shouts of 'Happy Birthday'. But as soon as she sat down, ready to stick her face in the cake, she heard tapping on the kitchen window and Petunia screaming. Lily turned around and saw an owl trying to get in, which it did as the window somehow opened itself and the owl flew in.

Now her mother had started screaming along with Petunia and her father was telling them to calm down and that it was a stray. But Lily looked at the owl as it flew towards her and she knew that owl was here because of her.

All of a sudden the scrawny looking owl landed in front her but unfortunately it also landed in Lily's birthday cake which splattered all over her face and new dress, causing her to scream more. After the owl flew away and Mrs. Evans had succeeded in calming Petunia down, Lily saw that the owl had left something in her cake. As she moved forward she saw that it was creamy letter. Reading it she saw that it was addressed to her. But as she reached out to get it, Petunia who had been watching Lily, took the letter and started reading it.

After finishing it she gave Lily a dirty look and went to find her mother.  
"Mummy, look what the owl gave to Lily. I knew it. She is a freak. A freak. She is a ..a... wi…. Witch. I want her out of her my house."

Mrs. Evans read the letter and smiled. "Darling this is wonderful. Guess what? You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations Lily!" she said as she smiled at her little daughter. "Go tell your daddy." And she gave the letter to Lily. As she went out the kitchen, she ran into Petunia who scowled.  
"Don't touch me you freak." and slapped Lily hard across the face.

A tear slipped sown Lily's cheek as she remembered every detail of that horrible day. But Lily didn't have the time to dwell in her memories. "Leave the past and look to the future." Lily remembered what her grandmother used to say.

"Lily, you look beautiful. Will you come down already?" one of her friends shouted, from down the stairs.

Lily looked around and realized she was still sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Quickly grabbing her book-bag, she followed the girls to the Great Hall. Laughing along with her friends, she thought to herself, "It's good to be back"

**A/N thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review so to help me with the next chapter im introducing the marauders. any ideas**


	3. meet James Potter

Chapter 2 – Meet James Potter 

A/N thanks to marauders babe fro my first review on the first chapter. I loved the review. It probably the longest I have ever had. So to show my gratitude (long word – yay me!) without further ado, I dedicate this chapter to thee.

A/N I'm introducing the marauders, although it is mainly James. I love the bit after the dream. So funny! Hope you like it too. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer – nothing is mine……yet. 

James P.O.V

Lily Evans was walking down the aisle, dressed in a white gown that hugged her body. The veil on her face was netted but her beauty still shone through. She walked gracefully to the alter, and as she got there she put her hand in her fiancé's, the groom; James Potter. The Vicar smiled at the bride and groom as he recited the vows. James Potter was so happy. Nothing could ruin the best day of his life when Lily would finally be his. Not even the stupid light shining in his eyes and daring to obstruct the view of his precious Lily flower. Damn light! It's so distracting. He could not focus on whatever the vicar was saying. All he could hear was Lily calling his name, "James".

"James"   
"Wake up, Prongsy!"

I woke up grudgingly as the sun was starting to blind my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Padfoot standing above me. Since when was he awake before me! I realized that it must have been him who was calling out my name. Thankfully he didn't notice the red tinge in my cheeks, but I didn't fail to notice that he was smirking mischievously. Having known him long enough, I started to ask him suspiciously,

"Padfoot, what are y- AHHHH!"

I didn't get a chance to finish the question, nor was there any need, because at that precise moment I found out exactly what Padfoot had been up to. You want to know what he did. HE CHARMED A BUCKET OF ICE-COLD WATER TO LAND ON ME. If I wasn't awake a minute ago then I most definitely was now. I shivered as the water seeped through my thin shirt. I could hear Wormtail sniggering in the background as usual, but I ignored him, focusing on the boy rolling on the floor, laughing. I patiently waited for him to finish while I scanned around for my other friend, because there was no way he would have slept through all of this. Back to Padfoot! He had finally managed to control himself.

I was about to say something, when I got interrupted by Moony, who was already dressed. (What time does that boy get up!)

"Prongs get up. You've got like 15 minutes to shower and get changed, and to find all your books and stuff."  
Moony told me all this without taking his head out of the book which he was currently reading. I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention away from his 'precious' book to give him the latest update of 'Padfoot's Pranks'. (Sound's cool doesn't it. 'Genius' made it all by himself –'Prongsy's Pranks' would have sounded better though.)

Dragging his eyes away from the book, he gave me a quick glance, ready to get back to his book, but when he looked, he couldn't take his eyes off me. (Not in that way. Sicko's!) I could see him trying in vain to keep his laughter in, as he said to me.

"I guess you won't be needing that shower then." 

This brought on another round of laughter from my so-called best friend Padfoot, (and Wormtail snickered, but what's new.)

"A little help here." I said looking at Moony. I would be mad to ask Padfoot especially in his current state. He could vaporize me. Do I look stupid enough to risk it? Don't answer that. (And Wormtail…I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.)

Anyways, Moony got his wand out and said some spell which dried me and my shirt and boxers, (finally!). Shaking his head at me, he said some other spell which changed my shirt and boxers into my correct school uniform. (I have so got to remember to ask him about that spell. I have a feeling it might just come in handy.) I went over to my trunk and got out my black robe and put it over me. I didn't need to bother getting any books or anything seeing as none of us had got our schedules yet. We normally get them at breakfast on the second day back. Well that has been the procedure for the past five years anyways. Yep! This is my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And you know what's so special about this year. I'll tell you why. …………  
I'm going to get the girl of my dreams (I do a little victory dance in my mind.)  
Laugh all you want. I could not care less. But I'll prove you wrong, I'll prove you all wrong even Moony and Padfoot. I know that they have been betting on me for the past year or more. I have not been eavesdropping or anything, if that's what you think. I was right there when shook on the special marauder's handshake and everything. You would think that they would at least consider my feelings. But did they… No they bloody well did not. And when I glared at them they just laughed. What are best friends for eh (!). 

I bet you're all wondering who the girl of my dreams is. (A/N Well if you read the beginning of the chapter than you should not be wondering, but lets just pretend to keep Prongsy happy! OK time to go back). Since you're probably dying to know the name of the lucky girl, I'll tell you who she is. She is a fellow Gryffindor of mine and like me she is also in her sixth year, and I get to share many classes with her.

She is the most beautiful and kindest and most generous and modest and unselfish and caring and … ( A/N he could go on for ever and ever so lets just cut to the chase shall we.) … and the most gorgeous girl in the whole entire world, universe even. My beautiful angel's name is … wait for it ... (cue drum roll) … LILY EVANS. Yes folks, I am deeply in love with the Lily Evans. She pretends to hate me but I know that beneath all that hard core, fiery tempered exterior is a soft heart full of passion and love is locked away just for me.

This year will be the one where she will no longer be able to resist my irresistible charm. (It's called my 'irresistible' charm for a reason you know.) Besides even if she doesn't become my girlfriend – which she will but lets just, hypothesize (big word) for a moment for all those non believers out there – then there is always next year. Aren't I the optimistic one! Hey! Another big word! I must have swallowed Moony's dictionary by mistake. Oh well, it's not like he'll mind. I'm sure he's got loads of spares. (What with Padfoot's obsession with blowing up stuff and all.)

Anyways, like I was saying, if not this year, then our seventh year will be the chosen year, the year when the gorgeous Lily Evans and the great James Potter shall unite. The chosen year to mark our glorious union. When will Lily realise, that we were made for each other, that 'the Powers that be' had decided long ago that the roads of our life will meet. There will be a time when she can no longer deny her hunger for my love. I will wait for that day, that special moment where the realisation of my true love will hit her and she will turn, her emerald green eyes searching me out and her running into my arms and would never leave my side as she confesses her love for me through her passionate kisses.

Then me being the great James Potter and all, I shall forgive her for her unbelieving ness (Is that even a word?). And I shall receive her with open arms and never let her go. Once she becomes mine and I hers, they'll be no stopping us. After the graduation ball, under the starry sky, on one bended knee, I'll look into her eyes loosing myself and ask her to marry me. Then we will live together with Lily and James junior, forever, happily. I can just picture the day when I start my own family with Lily. Great, just thinking about it puts a goofy smile one my face. 

I know full well that my parents will support me. I love them so much. They never once told me to give up on Lily, unlike my best mates Moony and Padfoot. (Wormtail just agrees with anything.) Well my dad did tease me, but I know for sure that he never actually meant it. (Or did he?)

My dad is a top auror, Harold Potter, his name known worldwide for all of his accomplishments. Well everyone in the wizarding world has heard of him. I got my good looks from him though he didn't forget to curse me with his jet black messy hair. But I bet lily has dreamed of running her slender fingers through my messy hair. There's something about the 'just stepped of a broomstick' look that girls can find quite attractive.

My mum tried many times to try to control my hair. Try being the main word. She failed to anything of the sort just like my gran did with my dad. And maybe like Lily will try with our son. I don't think Lily will appreciate the name James junior. She'll be a good mother and that's the most important thing.

Did you know my mum is also a red head? Obviously you didn't know since I have never told you and you have never met her. Actually now that I come to think about it, my gran also has red hair, well she used to anyway. Hmm! Do I see a pattern? What is it with the Potter men and red heads? By the way my mum's name is Katherine Potter. I should have said, shouldn't have I. She is by far the best mother in the whole entire world.

Since I've told you about half my family, I suppose I should tell you about the other half. It wouldn't be very nice of me to forget all about them now would it?

First of all, I have a sister. Her name is Jacqueline Potter. But we all call her Jackie amongst other nicknames. Jackie is younger than me. She's titchy but I love her. Too bad, she's not old enough to come to Hogwarts. She's only seven years old. But do NOT be fooled because she is no angel. I'm warning you. I mean, come on, she is my sister after all. I taught her, her very first prank and she did me proud. What does she look like? … Well since she's my sister, she has to have good looks. She has raven black hair with a tinge of red. Thanks to mum. And unlike mine she has straight hair that only needs to be brushed about one or two times. Mum again!

Well that's all that I am going to tell you about my little sister for now. I don't have that much time, because if I was to tell you everything we would be here for a long, LONG time. Seriously!

Speaking of Sirius, he is the last person in my family. Yes he is a part of my family. Not that he wasn't before, I mean we have always been like brothers but now he's a proper member of the 'Potter Household'. He lives with us and everything now.

My mum was so glad when he came to stay at our place for proper. Normally he just comes for a few weeks in the summer holidays. She was always getting worried about him and made me owl him everyday. I didn't mind. But I don't think that I can say the same for the owls bearing the messages.

My mum's worrying wasn't unfounded, seeing as both his parents were potential death eaters filled with crazes ideas and thoughts. No joke. They seriously think that it would be best to wipe out all muggles, muggle borns, squibs and half bloods and others who disagreed with such blasphemy.

Ever since he became a Gryffindor and hung around with 'filthy mud bloods and blood traitors' – in the kind words of Mrs. Black – he has been treated harshly.

Padfoot is like the brother I've never had. I mean all the Marauders are close enough but with me and Padfoot, well it's kind of like … I don't know … it's different in a good way. We have a special connection I suppose. 

Anyways his parents got too much for him so he packed his stuff and ran away without a second thought. Thankfully he had enough sense to come to over to our house. It was like three in the morning. Its still fresh in my memory, I don't think I will ever be able to forget it. I had woken up to the sound of knocking on our front door and made my way downstairs, with my wand in my hand.

It was my dad who opened the door to see the dark face of Sirius. His face was all bruised and bleeding from several cuts. He nearly collapsed but my dad managed to balance him and brought him in. We knew he came to stay for good as we saw his trunk in the doorway. We pretty much guessed what had happened. My parents didn't ask him no question for which I was grateful, because I knew he would tell us when he felt he was ready to talk about it. My mum just looked at him in a motherly way and smiled understandingly. I took him to my room where he slept. So now he lives with us. And then later on, Moony and Wormtail came to visit us. That was so much fun. Not as much for my parents, though they didn't mind.

"Prongs stop day dreaming and get a move on." Padfoot shouted pushing me slightly. "I bet he's thinking about Evans."

At the sound of my Lily flower's name, I jumped on him and we both fell on the hard ground. Though that didn't shut Padfoot up.

"Prongsy and Evans. Sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. First comes love, then …" 

I shut his mouth with my hand whist glaring at him with my bright red face.

Moony just shook his head as if he disapproved of our 'childish antics'.

"Oi, lovebirds," he says to us as we were still rolling about, "Stop fooling around and hurry up or you're going to miss breakfast"

At the sound of breakfast, we both stood up and raced past Moony and Wormtail (but who cares about him), and we slid down the banisters. We fell off at the bottom bursting into a fit of manly laughter. We called to Moony, who was now walking down the stairs slowly and Wormtail was just trailing behind like he always does.

Moony just gave us his trademark stare, the one he reserved especially for us when we acting too much like little children. I looked at Sirius and he looked at me, and we both knew what the other was formulating in their mind. With a nod we both jumped on poor Moony who was also laughing as well as struggling. Laughing along with my friends, I thought to myself, "It's good to be back!"

A/N. I had planned the ending for ages. Anyone recognize it. So how was the chapter? I'm not sure what to write for the next one so feel free to share any ideas. What was your favourite bit of the chapter? Thanks for reading.


	4. Breakfast scene

**Chapter 3 – Having Breakfast!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Moony, a.k.a Muna coz it's her birthday on 22 June and she is my only friend that bothered to read my story. Go Muna!!!**

We all made our way towards breakfast in a hurry, not for the same reasons though. Me and Padfoot rushed on a perilous journey towards the Great Hall, as we were driven by our endless passion: FOOD!! Lots and lots of it. Just waiting to enter our sacred gobs.

Though Moony was not as eager for his food as he was for his schedule. As we entered the great hall, half the female population fainted at the sight of us. Ok maybe they didn't faint but I swear they were about to.

We sat at our normal seats. Padfoot to my right and Moony and Wormtail sitting opposite us. And in between the four of us was …

"Food, Glorious Food!" Padfoot started singing at the top of his voice – not by choice if you get what I mean. Unfortunately for Padfoot when he started singing he left his mouth wide open, which I was glad for, because I had thought of an extra little payback for my dear little Padfoot!

I grinned my evil smirk as I put my hand into the first plate in front of me and ignoring the disgusted look on Moony's face and holding the contents in my hand I smacked them into his open mouth causing him to choke whilst I finished my evil laugh mwahahahah … wait for it … hahahahahahahah.

I laughed openly as Padfoot's eyes watered as he swallowed everything in his mouth. I looked down at my hands to see what I had given him. I burst out laughing as I saw it.

Do you want to know what it was? Then guess, go on guess. No, fine it was … pickle – mince pickle. I looked at Padfoot, and by the look on his face I guessed that he realised it too coz right about now he looked like he wanted nothing better to do than puke.

Let me just say that Mice Pickle is not one of his favourite foods.

I was still laughing as was Wormtail. I think he might wet himself, the way he's going. In fact I'm sure he will.

Padfoot was now choking a little and coughing and not in the politest way either. And on top of that, members of his fan club came over. Yes, he has a fan club – don't worry I do too.

You can't be a marauder without having a fan club. I mean ever Wormtail has a fan club, yes even him. But there are only a few members of the 'Peter Pettigrew Fan Club' – I think Filch joined. One Word. Eww.

Moony has a good one too. But he would never admit it. He's too modest! Naïve boy!

Anyways we're getting off topic. Oh but just before I go to the breakfast scene, I just want to say that my fan club is bursting with members, Padfoot's is too, but obviously there are more in mine. Duh! I mean mine have got waiting lists, and then people who are waiting to get on the waiting lists and then people who are waiting … you know what I mean.

If not then just nod your head, I do that whenever Moony comes up with some rule abiding theory to win a certain red-head over which I wont get into now coz god knows I can talk and talk about her red locks framing her creamy white face and her emerald green eyes sparking with life. sighs dreamily

coughs Anyways. Back to breakfast! So like I was saying, some of the girls from his fan club came over to our side of the table to make sure that Padfoot was alright. After all what would they do without their precious 'Siri – Wiri'

It was hilarious to watch Padfoot choke and cough while trying to maintain a care free exterior and trying but failing to keep his face cool which was now a deep shade of red. That could have been because of the lack of oxygen from all the choking and the coughing or it could have been from inhaling all the perfume and potions that the girls had sprayed themselves with quite generously.

Seriously what is the point of trying to make sure Padfoot is alright when you see him choking ( by accident ) and then make him choke and cough even worse than before by your cauldron full doses of potions and perfumes which you only put on so that he can notice you in the first place. I don't get these girls.

Why can't they be like my precious Lily flower and be more subtle with their feelings and play hard to get like she does whenever I'm around. She never acts like she is deeply in love with me when we all know she really is.

She probably doesn't want to make the other girls in my fan club jealous, by telling them that her love for me is wider than the oceans and higher than the skies. Isn't my green eyed beauty so considerate towards every ones feelings! She's like an angel that fell from heaven ... huh what? She fell? Is she alright? Do you think she is in any pain? Maybe I should go over to her.

Author has had enough of James

**Zadi: smacks James on his head.**

**James: what was that for?**

**Zadi: get on with the story**

**James: I was**

**Zadi: I am not paying you to sit there pining about Lily**

**James: you're not paying me at all.**

**Zadi: well maybe if you got on with it**

**James: I would if –**

**Sirius: hello! Choking man here- **

**James: do you mind. We're talking**

**Sirius: excuse me! I could be dying here and you couldn't care less**

**James: Stop acting like such a drama queen**

**Sirius: King! I'm a man.**

**James: don't be too sure**

**Sirius: OI!**

**James: what**

**Sirius: you know exactly what!**

**Sirius and James continue to bicker**

**Remus smacks both of them on their heads**

**James and Srius: Hey!**

**all three start bickering**

**Zadi: ARGHHHH**

**Marauders: point at each other he started it**

**Marauders: NO you started it. **

**Zadi: QUIET! I don't care who started it. I want you all to finish it. I am not paying **

**you to-**

**Sirius: you're not paying us for nothing.**

**Remus: you do know that, that is grammatically incorrect. You cant have two **

**negatives in a sentence when you are trying to-**

**Zadi: that's it, you're all fired**

**Marauders: WHAT?**

**Zadi: if you don't like it, then get back to the story, I have readers waiting.**

**Marauders:mumble fine!**

**ZADI : I apologise for any inconvenience cause to you because of the lack of mature **

**ness in the minds of these marauders. Without further ado I present to you, **

**Chapter 3 continued**

**ZADI: looks at James pointedly**

**James: umm I kinda sorta forgot the lines.**

**Zadi: what do you mean you forgot the lines?**

**James grins sheepishly. **

**Zadi: that's it. I'm out of here**

**James: what about the rest of the chapter**

**Remus whispers into James' ears.**

**Remus: Ok sorry about the delay, let's get back to the story shall we.**

It was hilarious to watch Padfoot choke and cough while trying to maintain a care free exterior and trying but failing to keep his face cool which was now a deep shade of red. That could have been because of the lack of oxygen from all the choking and the coughing or it could have been from inhaling all the perfume and potions that the girls had sprayed themselves with quite generously.

Padfoot tried to tell the girls that their precious 'Siri – Wiri' was fine but they didn't budge. In fact now that they knew he was all right, they moved themselves closer to him, straddling him.

This was enough to make me start laughing all over again. I mean I know that he's my best friend and that I should help him being the good and kind natured person that I am but the situation was just so damn funny! Totally hilarious!

It was too funny for Wormtail to handle and guess what … yeah, he wet himself. You should have seen him when he realised what he did. His eyes grew so big and then he legged it out the Great Hall, probably towards the Dormitory.

Now can you blame me? This whole situation was cracking me up and I had my head down on the table whilst banging my fist on the table coz my insides were squirming coz I had been laughing so much. Suppose I should be used to it by now, seeing as I have to run the marauders and wreak havoc in these hallowed halls.

As I calmed down a bit, I realised something very surprising. You know what that was? Not me. Not Padfoot. Certainly not Wormtail! But it was … 3 guesses who … Moony!!

If you guessed him then you got it right. If you guessed wrong then you're slow, really slow. I mean, come on there **was** only one marauder left.

One was being swarmed by girls – that would be Padfoot.

One was off somewhere coz he can't control the flow of his bodily liquids – that would be Wormtail.

And the third one has been talking to you since the last chapter – yeah that would be me 'Prongs'

So who does that leave, come on, I know that you know it. I can just see the light bulbs flashing brightly above your heads. Work with me people! There we go. Yes it's Moony.

And for all those of you who still didn't get it. I am not going to even bother with the lot of you. Coz even before I explained it and went through the other marauders I had told you that it was Moony who I was talking about.

So you know what, I wash my hands off with the lot of you. Bloody hell! Now I don't even remember what I was talking about. Great! Thanks a lot guys (!)

Oh yeah! Now I remember!

We was all laughing, well I was alt least because apparently I'm the only one who can manage a sense of humor these days.

Padfoot was being swarmed by girls from his fan club whilst choking on the mince and pickle that I had shoved into his mouth for revenge for what he did to me this morning when he put ice cold water in a bucket and dropped it on me.

Wormtail was laughing a few minutes ago abut not anymore because he wet himself. Which leaves Moony which was what I was trying to get you to understand because I was asking you to make a simple, I repeat that a **simple** guess that even the first years would have guessed? Sheesh!

Anyway, while Padfoot, Wormtail and moi were choking or whatever and laughing, Moony was … ( don't worry I wont make you guess. I know I've learnt my lesson from last time. ) … reading a book. No, you didn't hear wrong, though I wish you did.

In one of the most proudest moments of me getting one up on Padfoot, he was **READING A STUPID BOOK!**

Deep breaths … in and out. In and out. Yes, he was reading a book about something. However lucky for him I noticed him smiling slightly and shaking his head disapprovingly at our 'childish antics' as he likes to call them.

So he was partly with us. I suppose he is too used to us having little food fights and Padfoot being swarmed by his fan club, and of course he is far too used to Wormtail wetting himself.

Oh well! I looked over to Padfoot and could see him getting annoyed.

"Trust me ladies I will be fine." Padfoot said to the girls trying to loose them. Thankfully they left after much argument.

"That wasn't very nice Prongsy." He said to me as soon as he had escaped from the girls. "How are you ever gonna get your girl is you behave like a kid all the time. Huh?" His voice sounder a bit more than his usual teasing.

"What ever do you mean Padfoot?" moony asked him, smiling as if he knew exactly what Padfoot was talking about.

"Oh nothing, just that, you know, a certain **red **head saw the whole scene that Prongsy had caused."

Oh my god. Please don't let him mean what I think he means.

Moony asked him "Oh you mean Lily."

"Yeah it's alright though, I mean its not like Prongsy cares about what Evans thinks"

I had been listening to both of them, turning from one to the other, following their conversation to hope that they were just joking and teasing my frail heart.

Voicing my thoughts I asked them, "Guys please tell me that she didn't really see."

Sirius gave me an innocent smile, "Oh fine, Prongsy, Evans didn't really see you."

Thank god for that. I smiled happily and unbelieving in my good luck asked, "Really?"

"No! She saw the whole thing." Padfoot laughed at me.

I groaned as I repeatedly banged my head on the table which didn't make a lot of nice amongst the laughter I got from my 'considerate' friends.

I can't believe that Moony didn't laugh at my moment of glorious revenge but at this cruel and heart wrenching moment of my life, he laughed at me and he's supposed to be the nice marauder. The sensitive one!

The moment that Lily Evans decide to look at me with her gorgeous green eyes, she sees me, not the nice, irresistable me but the childish me.

I hate Padfoot and Moony. It's all their fault. They could have told me that the love of my life was looking at me. They are to meant to be my friends. How can they put me through so much torture?

"I am so stupid" I cursed myself. Making the others laugh yet again as I continued to bang my head on the table.

**A/N – I know I took ages to update and I'll probably do that with the next one but at least they are long chapters. And funny. So u guys think I should add Lily. I tried to but it made me develop a writer's block which is why I hadn't update sooner. Let me know what you think. Please leave a review. - Zadi**


	5. Schedule surprises!

Chapter 4 – Schedule Surprises.

"Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say." 

I went down to the Great Hall, with my friends. My two best friends in the whole world. Whoever said that you can only have one best friend, doesn't know what they're missing out on. Sophia White and Nymphadora Tonks. They are the greatest.

Sophia originally had slightly curly, dark brown hair that came down way past her shoulders. But that was in our first year. Now I couldn't possibly tell you what hairstyle she will come down with. She could have any colour, any length or whichever style she wanted. She changes them so often that you kinda loose track after a while. Though me and Tonks can sometimes guess which style she would be in the mood for a certain day. Not always right though. On our last day of our fifth year, she changed her hairstyle and colour for every lesson. That was like 5 or 6 different ones for that day! You should see her stuff in the bathroom; she has like hundreds of hair products. Thank god she's a witch and has never heard of the muggle products. Thankfully she wouldn't be able to tell a hair starightener from a hair dryer.

She has blue eyes though. A sparkly shade that's quite unusual for a natural brunette. Some people do think that she wears contacts which is actually quite stupid since she is scared of them; well she was after I explained the muggle version. Anyways she's pretty and doesn't let it get to her head unlike some pompous people I know. cough potter cough Though her sprays and stuff do leave a weird -ish smell in the dorm. But hey, she's dead helpful on bad hair days and stuff!

Moving on. My other best friend is Nymphadora Tonks. Word of advice, unless you want to get on her bad side which you would be totally insane to, DO NOT for whatever reason (apart from the reason I already said) call her by her first name because well if you haven't guessed already she whispers doesn't like it. I have no idea why anyone would name their child that but then again nymphie's mum doesn't exactly have the most normal name, so you cant blame her either. I wonder what her mum's name was. Again I can't tell you what she looks like, - Don't look at me like that, is it my fault that my best friends can't be happy with one look like normal people. Whatever!

Anyways if you are thinking that Nymphie is another Sophie than you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. For all you people scratching their heads I'll tell you. She's a metamorphmagus. Simple. Yup! She can change the way she looks whenever she likes. One of her traits I really envy. She hardly ever looks like her normal self. I think her favourite is pink hair and purple eyes. Once she thought of that, she's hardly changed her look ever since, well apart from a few tweaks. She also plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She'd too clumsy to be a chaser or a keeper, not swift enough to be a seeker. But she makes one hell of a beater, along with Black. They're actually related. I think he's mother's cousin or something. That would make him her uncle, right? Weird!

And that leaves me. Lily Marie Evans. I'm not being modest or anything but there's not much that I can say about myself. I have auburn hair, but the deep red kind and green eyes. I'm quite plain but I love my eyes. Compared to my 'carrot top' head my eyes are the best features that I have. Tonks says that when I feel a strong emotion, they sparkle. Mostly when I'm around Potter. He makes me so angry. Imagine if he got me so angry that my hair starts crackling. I wonder if that would get rid of Potter. Oh if only I could get rid of that blubbering arrogant fool. Don't listen to whatever nonsense he says about me. I'm nowhere as gorgeous as he makes me out to be. It's like he's got me down as an angel or something. Ha! I'm nowhere near perfect, or good enough. I'm fine as I am. Someone else would be flattered by his nonsense. But you get used to it after a while or in my case a few years. But I know he just wants me to fall for him. Yeah like that's really going to happen. Over my dead body. Anyways enough about him. [p-Let's talk about …me. I'm not at all girly like Sophie and I'm definitely not your sporty type like Nymphie. I mean I can't even ride a broom for Merlin's sake. I suppose I'm more of an intellectual person but my favourite hang out is not the library like so many think. And just because I can take notes in Binns' lesson does not mean that I'm immune to his droning. To be honest I don't even see the point of History of Magic. You know it's in the past. It's time to move on. It's not like we would have been able to prevent the battle of Guefyn if we got an O in our exams. Well at least they teach it in the mornings, before anything else happens.

So you can see that I'm not perfect like everyone thinks. But that's probably because of Potter. Oh my god! He is so infuriating. Him and his partner in crime, Black. They both think that they are some sort of god's gift on earth. Not that the rest of the female population help their egos any. They way they act around them. It's sickening. Especially Black. He goes through more girlfriends than Sophie does hairstyles. Potter's even worse. He keeps saying that he's in love with me and will not stop asking me out every chance he gets. Oh I could rant about him forever but then I'd ruin my mood. Besides I'm not going to let a pest like him ruin my first day of sixth year.

We sat down for breakfast at our usual spot, next to Alice. She was a fifth year but was in our DADA and Herbology class as she is really good at them. She even took those OWLS early. I sat next to her while Nymphie and Sophie sat opposite us. We all talked about the summer holidays and of course our OWLS. Alice congratulated me on becoming prefect again. Sophie and Tonks already knew as I had written them in the summer. My holidays weren't the best thanks to my dearest sister, Petunia. She's so horrid. But now that she's going out with some whale of a guy called Vernon, (what kind of a name is that?) I had managed to get a few quiet moments here and there. At home mum and dad do their best but it's just weird after 9 months of magic. I think they would prefer it if I came back with green skin or flew at night cackling away.

But I'm glad to be back. At least this way I won't have to restrain myself from hexing Petunia. So I poured some milk into my cereal and smiled as I thought how lucky I was to have such great friends.

Sophie stopped laughing at something Tonks had said and looked straight at me. "What's the matter Lils, you've hardly said a word."

"Yeah I'm just thinking. I'm really lucky to have you guys. You're the best."

Tonks looked at me in a suspicious way and asked, "What did you do? Do you want something?"

"I didn't do anything. God, can't a girl just be happy?" I said faking anger. Even though I couldn't help but smile at her typical behaviour.

"Aww, I think she has had too much of Petunia. Especially if you were desperate enough to miss Nymphie."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on. I'm being serious. I was just thinking that we are so different yet we're the best of friends."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, do you want us to be the same and get bored?"

"Personally I think that it's cool."

"Yeah, we've got every sort of trait in our tiny group. I mean what haven't we got? Take your pick. We've got a muggleborn, pureblood, halfblood, tomboy, a proper girl, a bookworm..." Tonks continued her list.

"Don't forget Hogwarts three beauties."

At this Nymphie and I both burst out laughing at Sophie. Trust her to bring that up.

We sat there laughing and talking while we ate our breakfast.

There was a sudden noise from the marauders section of the table. I looked at the marauders to see Potter shoving some nasty looking food into Black's mouth making him choke. Then Pettigrew ran past us, poor boy. He follows Potter and Black everywhere. I can't believe that Potter wasn't even helping Black. He's just sitting there, laughing.

"What cha' looking at Lily."

"Nothing!" Maybe I said it too quickly because they both followed my gaze to where the marauders were sitting. Oh god! Here we go. Identical smirks had appeared on their faces.

"Oooh, could it be that our dear Lilykins is harbouring a deep **burning **desire for a certain marauder." I should kill Tonks for saying that.

"What? No way! How can you possibly think that I could possibly like Potter?"

"Who said anything about Potter?" Sophie whispered to Tonks but I didn't hear and kept talking.

"Urgh! For your information I was just wondering how someone could be so arrogant, so vile and disgusting, big headed, egotistical jerk!"

"You do know that most of them probably mean the same thing." But I ignored her.

"I mean come on, the way he acts is like he has no manners or something. Who does he think he is? God, he's so annoying."

"Lily he hasn't even talked to you yet."

"Sorry Soph, it's just that he's so annoying."

"Yeah we heard." Tonks said, "I kind of feel sorry for Remus though. He has to be stuck with James and Sirius."

Now it was mine and Sophie's turn to raise our eyebrows, "Oh I dunno, I think he deserves it. Wouldn't you think Sophie?"

"Oh yeah. He should totally be stuck with Black and James. I bet he's the brains behind all those pranks."

"Well you can't punish him for being clever." We could see a tint of red rising in her cheeks.

"So pranking the innocent is clever then?" I loved seeing her so flustered.

Knowing Tonks could turn anything into a lifelong debate, Sophie intervened. "Guys we've just got back. Do we have to talk about the marauders."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to loose my appetite just by talking about his Potter and his friends."

"Thank you. Now lets move on to a brighter topic. Something interesting."

"That rules you out then." Tonks laughed.

Sophie let out a sarcastic "Ha Ha." "I was thinking more along the lines of the privileges that come with the shiny badge that our dear Lilykins had and the adventures we could have."

"You think I'm going to let you abuse my powers. The privileges of a Prefect are given with responsibility." I said carrying on in a McGonagall -like voice, "and they are not to be messed about with for any reason whatsoever ."

Both Sophie and Tonks who were cracking up at my voice, quietened at the same time, staring at something behind me.

"I should hope not Miss Evans."

_Uh-oh_. I thought as I turned around to see the real McGonagall standing right behind me. I could just about hear, Sophie and Tonks trying to hold in their laughter. Aren't they the best of friends!

"Um, morning Professor. How were your holidays?"

"They were as to be expected Miss Evans." Her signature stern seeing through me. "As 6th year Gryffindor Prefect, you have to hand out the 6th and 7th year schedules. You can ask Mr. Lupin to hand out the 4th and the 5th schedules."

I nodded to show her that I was listening. I couldn't manage much else. Tonks helped me there. Would you believe she kicked me under the table just as McGonagall looked at me for an answer. So you can't really blame me for jumping and okay maybe I did scream but only slightly. Some friend!

I simply grinned and shrugged my shoulders when McGonagall raised her eyebrows at me.

"No problem, Professor. I'll get it done."

"Make sure that you do." And with those words she walked back to the staff table. As soon as she left, both Sophie and Tonks started laughing and for some reason it was me they were laughing at. Maybe if I was in their position and it had been one of them, then I suppose I would have laughed too. But it wasn't, so you don't see me laughing. "Care to share the joke?"

Neither replied till they had recovered from their latest burst, then Tonks said. "Oh Lils you should have seen you face. I mean there you were taking the mick out of McGonagall and then – and then she's just standing there right behind you."

Sophie managed to say, "Classic!" as they both burst into another round of laughter. I sighed happily, "You two will never grow up." I guess there are some things you just wouldn't want to change.

"That's why you love us!" I sighed again. These two will be the end of me.

I distracted myself by looking through the schedules. I looked for our schedules so that we could compare lessons and free periods. But before I could get them out Sophie snatched the whole pile from me. "Hey that's confidential."

But they just ignored me. No change there than. I was going to snatch them back but the looks on their faces were enough stop me and make me just the teeniest bit curious. They both had one schedule each and all eyes darting back and forth from them with really intense gazes.

I don't get it. "Whose schedules could be that interesting?"

"Oh Lils, Lily, Lilikins..."

Now Sophie is really freaking me out. She didn't even bother to hide the excitement in her voice. "Guess what, you'll never guess what!"

"Okay, now you're scaring me. Just tell me already!"

But she was too –whatever she was feeling- to talk so Tonks took over.

"Alright, I'm only going to be able to say this once because I do care for my life. So just listen. You know the two schedules that we have in our hands, well Lily they are completely identical. One of them I is yours yeah and the other one … well that belongs to –"

There was no need for her to finish her sentence. The look on their faces and those evil gleams in their eyes were even worse then when McGonagall caught me imitating her. There could only be one name on that paper that could make them like this. After all, they both kept hoping I'd fall for his "romantic" gestures.

I took the schedule from Tonks, hoping that I was wrong but the stupid piece of paper in front of me just said, 'Student: Potter, James"

We were in every class together. He's going to make me go crazy. It's not even the last year.

As I thought of my miserable demise, my so called "mates" were laughing at me! Oh God!

I banged my head on the table. Why me?!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

Just wanted to pass a message to anyone still following my stories. I am really glad that you came across my story and spent some time reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I've been inactive for far too long, but in a month's time, a lot of my commitments will have ended and I can once again start writing!

Can't wait!

Hp4eva786

p.s. in the mean time how about leaving some reviews ;-D

thanks a lot guys


End file.
